


Scarecrows Scaring Themselves

by EnviousHera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anxiety Disorder, Attempted Rape, Aw shucks, Being Lost, Ben Just Wants To Go Home, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Confused feels, Corn Mazes, Dark Reylo, Desperation, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Get it? Cause you shuck corn, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Horror, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Stephen King, Its October Y'all, Just Fall Things, Just because youre paranoid doesnt mean theyre not after you, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Mystery, Obsession, Panic, Paranoia, Past Relationship(s), Psychological issues, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey and Ben used to date, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Monster Week, Smut, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Survival, Terror, This gets darker as it goes on, White Trash, Writer Ben Solo, messy breakups, paranoid schizophrenia, spookyfic, stripper rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnviousHera/pseuds/EnviousHera
Summary: Rey decides this is the year she's finally going to solve the infamous corn maze. When she gets lost, she finds Ben, her ex boyfriend, who is just as lost in the expansive field.But soon they realize, they're not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> god I've been having such intense writers block that I decided to write a rando shit idk here's... this

"Three bucks." 

The old man said, a filter less cigarette hanging from his lips. His grey mustache was nicotine stained, and his blue eyes were hazy as he looked me up and down. "You goin' in alone? It's pretty tough."

I handed him the money and just nodded, trying to ignore how good the cigarette smoke smelled. "I'm sure I'll manage. Thanks." 

"Alrighty, girlie. Good luck." 

"Thanks..." I muttered again. Two weeks without a smoke and all of a sudden, this asshole had the _audacity_ to make me want to relapse. 

Whatever. 

I turned away and stared at the giant corn maze in front of me. This was it. I was finally going to conquer this stupid fucking maze, and confront my fears. My therapist said it would be really beneficial for me. I took a deep breath and walked the 22 steps to the opening in the corn. 

"No biggie." I whispered as I took my first step through the threshold. "It's fine."

And it was fine, at first. 

I had to laugh at myself for being so scared. The rows or isles or whatever were nice and wide, the chilly breeze was actually lovely and listening to it blow gently against the corn was also sort of... lovely. The sun was shining through the patches of the dark clouds and the stocks were so tall. 

A lovely day. 

It was nice to do something on my own, and once I completed the maze, I was gonna buy myself a nice, big, juicy cheese burger and a vanilla milk shake as a reward. I deserved it for all my hard work, quitting smoking and doing this sober. Not anxiety meds, anyways. The beer I drank in the Branco didn't count. 

I hummed as I walked, that dumb No Rain had been stuck in my head for weeks now and I busied myself with putting my hair up in a bun, even though it was too short and most of it didn't stay in the hair band... 

My lips formed a hard line and my hands balled into fists at my sides. 

God fucking damn it. I _knew_ I shouldn't have cut my hair this damn short! 

I halted in my tracks, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath and shakily scratched at my neck. 

_Whoa, hey. That's okay. No reason to get annoyed. Chill out, girl._

I turned my head from side to side, conjuring a very satisfying _pop_. I forced myself to smile and reached into my pocket to unroll my Hubba Bubba gum and chomped away on the overtly sugary sweet treat, ignoring my cavity. Quiting smoking was a hard thing to do, but luckily I'd found my new vice in pink bubble gum -

Just then, something rustled in the corn hedge behind me and my heart froze. 

_What the FUCK? Oh god, oh god!_

My armpits instantly started sweating and my throat tightened enough that I couldn't breathe. I snapped my head over to see if maybe it was a crow or a kid, or maybe a farm cat chasing a mouse but there was nothing there. 

Just the corn swaying a little harder than the rest. 

I blinked once, my eyes huge. Must of just been a kid cutting through... Cheating bastard. It's nothing. It's nothing. 

I laughed a little breathlessly. "Don't be such a chicken." I sighed as I rubbed at my chest, my heart pounding obscenely. I tried to blow a bubble but the gum was still in its infancy, not able to do much but tear apart against my tongue. I kept breathing through my nose, big breaths, just like Doctor Phasma taught me. 

Nice and easy... 

I forced myself to start walking and shoved my fists in the pockets of my overalls. Probably was a bird or something. No need to start freaking out over nothing. It's just a corn maze. I'm 23 years old. I can't be freaking out over every little thing. 

And yet... My imagination started to take hold and every bad Stephen King monster was at my heels. I imagined the clown from It, long fangs and bugged out yellow eyes, black goo dripping down his face. 

My stomach became a hard lump. Fuck. Not that. He's not scary... It's just Tim Curry in make up. 

It's fine. 

Except it wasn't. 

Suddenly I was walking faster then, closer to running, fighting against my paranoia that told me something was chasing me, fingertips only an inch from brushing against the back of my neck. I swore I _did_ actually hear something behind me, but I knew I was just being irrational. 

Until I heard the corn rustle again and then I took off, sprinting. I was gonna lose it. I was gonna cry. Shit. My throat was tight and my chest ached as I turned to look behind me before turning down yet another row of corn. 

There was a shadow, and I bolted even faster. 

I knew it! Holy shit, holy shit, holy _shit!_

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going anymore, and I only barely noticed broken stocks of corn. I ran down another row, my hands out in front of me as tears cascaded down my cheeks and I didn't even notice the smell of a cigarette until I turned down the wrong way, into a dead end and skidded right into the huge chest of a man. 

I didn't see him until it was too late and I bounced right off him. 

"Shit! Sorry!" I yelled. 

I stumbled back and over corrected myself, falling back onto my ass and risked another look behind me before setting my sights on the the last person I'd want to see out there. My heart pattered unevenly. 

Oh. Oh shit. _It's Ben._

"Are you fucking kidding me, Rey? Did you fucking follow me here?!" Ben spat at the ground next to me and dropped his cigarette onto the dirt and stomped it out with a big, black combat boot. He was pissed. 

"No!" I blushed and pushed myself up, brushing the dirt off my overalls. 

"Soo... You just happened to get lost in the one fucking corn field I'd be in? Sure. Figures." He said sarcastically as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at my shoes. 

"Don't flatter yourself! My therapist said I should come and... And conquer some shit." I crossed my arms, too, feeling like a total idiot. I didn't follow him there, and I definitely didn't want him to _think_ that I did. 

I'm not _that_ crazy.

That seemed to catch him off guard. Ben glanced up to me for a second before returning his eyes to the ground and unfolded his arm to flick a stock of corn, pursing his lips. 

"Therapy, huh? 'Bout fuckin time..." The words hurt, but his voice was a little softer. 

I furiously wiped my tears away with my fingers and glared up at the cloudy sky. The sun was starting to set. Fuck, what time was it? I checked my cheap Spiderman watch that said 6:23pm.

"How long have you been out here...? You said you were lost?" I said, my voice cracking a little. I wasn't terrified anymore, the feeling nearly totally gone, but Ben's sudden appearance made me feel weird. I hadn't seen him since we broke up at the theater. 

Awkward. 

Ben kicked at the dirt and shrugged. "I came in here around 3 o'clock... Why, what time is it?"

I swallowed and extended my arm towards him. 

His expression went blank before he heaved a big, gusty sigh. 

"Fuck me." He growled as he jerkily unzipped his leather jacket breast pocket to snatch out another cigarette. "That old dude wasn't kidding when he said this was tough." 

He cupped his hand and lit his cigarette, blowing out the smoke in a quick huff. He glanced over at me then and rolled his eyes. 

"You cut your hair. Figures." He flicked the ashes. "Welp. Guess we're stuck together until we're out of here. Come on." He sighed as stalked passed me, looking back and forth before turning right and disappearing. 

I gnawed on my chapped lip and scratched my chest before jogging after him. I turned to look back behind me, unable to stop myself for scanning for evil, gruesome monsters. I closed my eyes and shook my head, shaking out the paranoia. 

_No, no. Stop. Ben is here. He maybe a total shit head, but he'll keep me safe._

I smiled as I looked over at his frowning face. Of course. He always knew how to calm me down, even just by existing. He nonchalantly handed me the cigarette, which I took thoughtlessly and took a hit. 

Just like old times. 

Ahh, god I'd missed nicotine. It made me a little light headed and burned my throat a bit but hit it again anyways. 

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. My panic had sent me right back into the arms of my ex, and I couldn't be happier suddenly. 

_See? Nice and safe. Calm. Ben wouldn't let anything happen. _

_...Right? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben POV 
> 
> Owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why writing is so hard now
> 
> also i'm sorry if this is... sub par but Ben is a totally swayed dingus

I'm about 3 parts pissed off, and 4 parts relieved that at least _someone else_ found me. And 1 parts hungry. I should have stopped off and gotten a burger before this. 

God damn it. 

I was also about 2 seconds away from setting the whole damn field on fire and running out with my hair all burned off and popcorn stuck to my face before beating the shit out of that old guy who owned the maze. Piece of shit. 

_"It's a tricky one."_

Yeah. No fucking kidding. You dumb, old fuck. 

Rey and I turned down another row, and I stopped to break one of the corn stocks to keep track of rows I'd been down. This was so stupid. I don't even know what brought me here... I have no patience for _puzzles_ or _mazes_. I couldn't even get passed level 6 of Tetris. 

I huffed as my boots scuffed against the hard soil. Guess I just had nothing better to do today... Seriously regretting it now. I tapped my fingers against my leather jacket. Doon dadada Doon da da... Fuck. 

And now I had the Tetris song stuck in my head. 

Wonderful. 

God, I was crabby. 

Rey seemed to be in a better mood, though. She was crying when she slammed straight into me, practically hysterical. I rolled my eyes while I popped a piece of gum and stole another glance at her from the corner of my eye. Yep, all smiles while curling her much shorter hair behind her ear while she chattered along about work. 

Classic fuckin' Rey: hysterical one second, a cheerful and talkative little mouse the next. 

I sighed. Purely exhausting. 

"...And you how Finn can be." She rolled her hazel eyes. "I just don't get why he would date a stripper if it bothers him so much. Like Rose is such a good chick, and a really good dancer too, so she doesn't have to give handies out like Jessica does, you know? So anyways, _Poe_ shows up..."

I chewed my gum and nodded along, barely paying attention. I don't care. I cut her friends out of my life just as soon as I cut her out. They're all crazy, trashy drunks who can't handle their booze. It's embarrassing. 

"Yeah, totally..." I mumbled, stealing another glance. 

It always amazed me how good she was at acting like every thing was hunky dory between us, as if she hadn't burned almost all of my shit and tried to kill my snake only a few months ago. 

The cops were called by a neighbor. I cried, she cried. They took her away in handcuffs. It was a mess. 

I was so pissed off at her this whole time but now... I couldn't deny that the haircut wasn't _kind of_ cute. I popped my gum. Nor could I deny that my glances where fast turning into gazes... 

Dusk was definitely her time of day; the fleeting sunlight made it seem like her tan skin was glowing, her freckles that sprinkled across her little nose were more prominent. Chestnut hair shone, accentuating the nearly unnoticed red hues sparkling like some kind of... Of... 

I jerked my head away to stare straightforward and away from the annoying little fucking chatterbox next to me. 

The stupid, extra fucking creative writing classes were starting to make me sound like a softie. I needed to concentrate on getting the fuck out of here and, just as importantly, away from _her_. I had a dead like to finish, anyways. 

I stopped and rubbed my face, agitated. I closed my eyes and grinded my teeth. 

"Rey... Shut. The. Fuck. Up. We need to concentrate on getting out of here. Help me... Think of some ways of accomplishing that." I waved my hand around in quick circles. 

I ran my hands through my hair a few times before I opened my eyes to look down at her. She was glaring back up at me, her arms crossed in defiance, lips pursed. 

"Oh. Okay. Well, _maybe_ if you weren't so fucking rude, _Benjamin,_ I'd be more inclined to be helpful. You prick." She sneered and chomped loudly on her gum. God, she was obnoxious. 

I narrowed my eyes. _'Benjamin'_... How I loathed that stupid name. 

"I'm a little _stressed_, alright? _Reychelle_." I spat, mimicking her voice probably three octaves too high to be any kind of flattering mockery but whatever. 

Rey's eyes flickered quickly from rage to a sudden doe like wideness. She bit her lip softly, and at first I thought she was going to cry, ever the overly sensitive little brat, but instead her lips formed a tiny smile. 

My eyes narrowed even more. What is she up to now? 

"I know something that can help with stress..." She mumbled so quietly I thought I'd misheard her. 

But the look on her face told me I'd definitely heard her right. My dick twitched and I gulped a little. 

"Oh...? And what's that, hmm?" My eyebrow quirked and I took a small step towards her. 

Spellbound as always. 

Rey's little smile was wicked as she extended her hand between us and curled her finger through my belt loop, lightly tugging me closer. She never took her eyes off me as her fingers unhooked my belt and dropped slowly to her knees. 

"Maybe... I could just... Suck you off a little? Would that... Relax you, Benny?" She whispered sweetly and licked her lips. 

I could barely nod. Okay. 

Rey unbuttoned and then unzipped my pants while I just stared down at her, my mouth slightly ajar. My brain was frozen, not longer working like it should, since all the blood was too busy pumping into my dick that Rey was now holding in her small, soft hand. 

She lightly kissed the tip and the smallest moan escaped my lips. I hadn't gotten any pussy since we'd broken up, too busy forcing myself to work on my stupid novel of short stories to keep myself busy which had only made me somehow more pale, and even somehow (impossibly) more pissed off. 

Rey held me firmly as she licked under the shaft up to the tip, licking her lips before fully engulfing my cock in her very soft, very wet mouth. I shuddered at the sensation and my fingers folded into fists. 

God, why didn't I ever know what to do with my hands...? This was always the most awkward part. I didn't want to mess up her hair, or place my hands on my hips like those assholes do in the pornos I rented. 

"Mmmm..." She moaned, vibrating a little as she swiveled her tongue around expertly and jerked me off with the other hand. She popped her lips off of it, jerking my dick quickly, turning her wrist. "Feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Ahhh... Ye-yeah... Really fucking good." I panted.

Weirdly, she was right: I did need to blow off some steam. And I'm not just saying that because she had my entire cock in her mouth, the head sliding down her throat and slurping and bobbing up and down so deliciously that I was about to bite through my lip. 

No, no... Definitely not because of all those things.

I finally decided to place my hands on the top of her head awkwardly, closing my eyes and huffing and puffing with my eyes closed as I quickly neared an orgasm. Much quicker than I normally did, but I didn't feel too much shame about it. 

She was probably gonna feel so cocky about it when I came and -

"Ah, fuck. I'm gonna cum, babe, I'm gonna c -"

To my total surprise, instead of her usual pulling her mouth off and jerking me off until I came on her tits or face, she started sucking even faster. My hands raised off her head and fluttered above her panicking. 

"I'm gonna - gonna -" I tried to warn her again, but soon I was shooting my load down her throat and she still continued to suck on my extremely, overly sensitive dick. It felt _amazing_, but I was so shocked she was actually swallowing that I couldn't push her head off before my knees buckled and I teetered over and fell to the ground on my side. 

"Oh my god! Are you okay, babe?!" Rey scrambled towards me on her hands and knees.

I was a little dazed, reeling from hands down, the best orgasm I'd ever had when I looked up to see she had some jizz leaking down her chin. I burst out laughing and rolled on my back to tuck my dick back into my pants while Rey stared at me like I was insane. 

_Ironic._

I laughed for awhile, panting and laying with my arms out at my sides and stared up at the now dark sky. Holy shit. What do you even say after all of that...? 

'Thanks for the best slob-knob-job of my life, but don't call me babe, you crazy bitch'? Probably not the most appropriate thing to say. Oh well. 

I shook my head with a big grin and closed my eyes for a second. Whew... Jesus Christ. I could feel Rey still staring at me for awhile before she finally spoke. 

"Don't you think they're gonna send someone in here to find us?"

I opened my eyes slowly. "They would have already done that, don't you think? We've been in here for hours. It's dark now."

Rey rocked back and forth a little with her arms wrapped around her knees, chin resting on the latter. She looked calm now, maybe even a little bored. 

"Can I have a cigarette?"

Without thinking, I reached into my pocket and handed her one, pulling myself one as well. She leaned in so we could light them at the same time, slowly pulling back to blow the smoke from her nose and smiled. 

"I actually quit for a minute there... Old habits die hard, though, huh?" She raised her eyebrow. "I can't quit anything. Especially when I love it so much."

I looked away quickly and nodded. "Yeah, cigarettes are my favorite vice, too. Couldn't pay me to quit." I muttered, tapping my ashes off with my index finger. 

Rey nodded once, and stared off at the corn next me, a totally pissy look on her face. 

Fucking great. 

Nothing worse than being stuck in a stupid corn field with a clingy, crazy ex-girlfriend who just sucked your dick and now thinks you're gonna end up together again. I glared at the dumb fucking corn and grimaced. 

Fucking marvelous. How could things get any worse than they are n -

The field lights suddenly flashed on, briefly blinding us both, accompanied by the very unsettling sound of something dashing through the stocks of corn towards the direction of my feet. My head shot up to see if maybe it was a squirrel or something, but there was nothing but eerie image of the corn swaying. 

Creepy. 

Rey grabbed my shoulder too roughly and scrambled nearly on top of me, in a full fledged panic. Her eyes were huge, darting all over the place, her bottom lip trembling. I timidly patted her hand. 

"Chill, it was probably a barn cat or a -"

"Shhh!" She shook me and turned all about frantically. 

I rolled my eyes. I think I'd rather a Sad Rey than a Freaked Out Rey. Scared Rey was inconsolable. At least Sad Rey was easy to make laugh. At least -

But Rey took off running out of nowhere and I stumbled, trying to get up and chase after her. 

"Rey!!!" I roared, running as fast as I could, cigarette between my teeth, puffing like a freight train. "God damn it, Rey!"

But she was already out of my sight. 

I just _had_ to think that shit couldn't get worse, didn't I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV

I'm so tired of running, but I can't stop. Ever. 

I need to get the fuck out of here! I've never been so fucking scared in my whole life and whatever has been following me in this hell hole of a corn maze is right on my heels. It's calling my name, trying to tempt me to turn around. But I know this isn't Ben calling me anymore. Something is mocking his voice. 

I won't succumb to its taunting. It can't fool me. 

"Rey!" It screamed, mimicking Ben's voice perfectly. Almost. I was so tempted to turn around and see what its true form really was, but I knew better. I was all alone with some fucked up monster, right out of a Stephen King book, and it was brushing its claws against my flesh as it chased after me. It was going to rip me limb from limb. I was going to die horribly. 

I shouldn't have taken off without Ben. I'm such a fucking idiot. My lungs were burning and I was turning through aisle after aisle, getting more and more lost. Which way was north? I had no fucking idea. 

If I actually ever got out of here, I was going to kill my psychiatrist. God damn bitch. Therapeutic breakthrough, my ass! 

"Stop! God damn it, just STOP!" It roared just before it launched itself onto me, knocking me to the cold, hard soil like a diesel truck or brick wall or something. 

My head smacked and bounced off the ground, causing me to gasp and groan, and I began sobbing all over again. I couldn't even feel the pain of the impact yet but I knew it was going to hurt. 

Not as much as being ripped apart by the probable werewolf that was huffing and puffing on of me, growling furiously in my ear. I was pinned underneath the beast, but I was trying to squirrel my way out from under him to flee. I was exhausted, working on sheer panic alone, my heart slamming into my ribcage like a bird trapped in a burning house. 

I was going to die. I was going to die, trapped and scared out of my fucking wits. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking _god!_

"Leave. Me. ALONE!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, thrashing as wildly as I could, looking anywhere but at the thing on top of me, frantically trying to pretend that it wasn't trying to spread my legs. I couldn't pretend for long, though, because soon I felt it rutting against my ass, it's hard dick rubbing unrhythmically and roughly against my tail bone. 

I froze and my suddenly cheeks burned harshly and I stared ahead of me, momentarily shocked beyond words or movement. 

What the... Was this real fucking life right now...? 

It _groaned_ haggardly in my ear before licking the shell of it with a disgustingly long tongue, dripping with hot saliva. 

Oh. My. God. 

Bile rose quickly and burned my throat, and I vomited uncontrollably. It pooled an inch away from my face, and a whole lot of it ricocheted off the dirt and stuck to my chin and nose and cheeks. It smelled horrible. Fuck. 

I groaned miserably and sobbed still, all while the monster had me locked in place and humped me like a giant fucking dog. It was _ssying things_, things I could barely understand, since it was speaking a totally different language. Must have been devil talk, Tongues. I struggled but I was weak, too weak to make any difference in getting away from it. 

I was going to die and I couldn't breathe and I was soaked in puke. Go fucking figure. 

The monster suddenly jerked hard against me, harder than before, and I felt the telltale sign that it had _finished_ his nasty humping, heavy liquid ropes slapped onto my back, leaking quickly through my shirt and the heat nearly burning my skin. Holy shit. It panted in my ear for awhile before licking my cheek. I squeaked aginast my best judgement in surprise. 

It finally lifted itself off me, grunting and growling in demon, and turned me harshly over onto my back. The pain was starting to really blossom now and I knew that this fucking _thing_ was going to savagely rape and then slaughter me. 

This was it. This was how I was going to die. 

I smashed my eyes shut and weakily swatted my hands at it, blindly, struggling to speak or even breathe. I couldn't stop crying but I figured maybe it could read my mind so I screamed out as loud as I could to telepathically tell it: 

_Please, please, just leave me alone. Just let me go. Please. Please. Please..!_

The thing didn't care, instead snatching my arms and pinning them down above my head. It sniffed at my throat loudly, nudging my chin with it's snout. My eyes were mashed closed tightly, and I was grinding my teeth so hard I thought my teeth might crumble. It growled and hissed at me but I refused to open my eyes. I couldn't bring myself to face the horror above me. 

Just hurry up and kill me. Don't play with your food. 

Time dripped by slowly, but it didn't do anything but eventually droop down, resting it's prickly face onto my cheek, breathing heavily on my neck. My pulse never slowed down, even though I was getting so, so light headed, I thought I might actually pass out. 

Eventually, I did. 

My eyes snapped open to the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up next to my head. I shot straight up and staggered around, reaching around frantically to grasp on to something to hold on to. There was nothing but stupid fucking corn, and the sky was still pitch black. 

Ben snatched me by the bicep before I could fall and eat shit again. I started crying all over again and Ben held me closely and rubbed my back in a single circle before he gasped and ripped his hand away from me, probably surveying the now cold and crusty goo on me.

He wrapped his arms around me,slowly shaking his head as he muttered softly that I was okay over and over but I knew I wasn't. 

"Ben. I'm not fucking crazy. There's something out here." I whispered, nearly inaudible. 

Ben tucked my messy hair behind my ear and studdied by face for a minute before he used the palm of his hand to wipe the dirt and vomit off my face. His face was paler than normal and he was sweating. 

"I... I... Yeah. You're fuckin' right, honey." He sighed and glanced around quickly. "Here, take it." He said as he shrugged out of his jacket and held it out for me to stick my arms into, not able to look me in the eye. 

I felt fucking disgusting. Used. 

It was _way_ too big for me, but it was warm and comforting. I stared at him blankly, drowning in his jacket, waiting for him tell me what to do. 

"Too hot for me to wear right now." He mumbled, totally lost in thought as he kept looking around aimlessly. 

"What do we do?" I whispered after a minute of silence, my voice completely blank. I didn't feel anything anymore, probably in shock or something. Or maybe I cried out all of my brain in my horrid fear. 

Ben stood motionless for awhile before he reached into the breast pocket of the jacket, his knuckles brushing against me. I couldn't even flinch like I wanted to. I was broken. Smashed to bits. He pulled out two cigarettes, holding them tightly between his lips while he lit them, his eyes suddenly focusing to the left. He took a deep breath in, exhaling through his nose before handing me one. 

I stared at it, almost not really sure what to do with it. Just as I was about to bring it to my lips, Ben snatched my wrist and began to drag me into the thick rows of corn. I allowed him to pull me, even though everything in my body ached painfully. I lifted the cigarette above my head, using my elbow to try and dodge the corn stocks that tried to attack my face. 

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna cheat our way out." He muttered, dragging me further into the darkness. I glanced behind me as I bit my lip. 

Whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what do you guys think? should I keep this up? I lowkey kind of like it


End file.
